Un amour presque Impossible
by Myu Kohana
Summary: Myuki Tsusaki est une adolescente de 15 ans. Amoureuse de Bakura Hashimoto, elle n'ose pas lui avouer son amour, de peur de briser leur amitié. Sakura Maho, sa meilleure amie ne sera qu'un obstacle à franchir, car celle-ci l'aime aussi en secret. Son ami Hiro va-t-il pouvoir l'aider? Laquelle des deux filles va réussir à acquérir l'amour de Bakura, au risque de briser leur amitié ?
1. Introduction

Présentations :):

Les héros sont: Myuki Tsusaki, Bakura Hashimoto, Hiro Okura et Sakura Maho.

Type:

Romance et Humour bien sur ;) (histoire de pas s'ennuyer :))

Résumé:

Myui Tsusaki est une adolescente de 15 ans. Amoureuse de Bakura Hashimoto, elle n'ose pas lui avouer son amour, de peur de briser leur amitié. Sakura Maho, sa meilleure amie ne sera qu'un obstacle à franchir, car celle-ci l'aime aussi en secret.  
Son ami Hiro va-t-il pouvoir l'aider? Laquelle des deux filles va réussir à acquérir l'amour de Bakura, au risque de briser leur amitié Soudée?

Et Les Personnages principaux ;):

Myuki Tsusaki

Myuki est une adolescente de 15 ans, de personnalité joviale et très ouverte. Elle n' qu'une obsession en tête: Bakura. Comme toute adolescente, cette dernière ne veut pas lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur de perdre son amitié. Malgré qu'elle n'ai pas peur du ridicule, elle devra engendrer des moment difficiles avec sa meilleure amie, Sakura, l'une des seule personne à savoir son secret, qui fera tout pour éviter son amour avec Bakura, car il s'avère qu'elle l'aime aussi... Sa naïveté va-t-elle jouer un rôle important dans l'accomplissement de ses objectifs? Notre héroîne pourra-t-elle avouer ses sentiments à Bakura, sans risquer l'amitié de quiconque? :)

Bakura Hishimoto

L'amour secret de Myuki, ainsi que son meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. Ce garçon doux et très calme, aime rester discret, ce qui est malheureusement tout le contraire de Myuki. Les deux filles de le dispute en secret -même si l'héroïne ne sait rien de Sakura), il s'avère qu'il se fiche de l'amour. Va-t-il douter et découvrir le secret des filles? Quelle serait sa réaction? ;)

Hiro Okura

Le meilleur ami de Bakura et le confident secret de Myuki. Ce garçon est un horrible pervers, il aime Sakura en secret, qui s'en contre-fiche et le trouve trop ringard. Sa perversité passe après sa gentillesse (heureusement pour lui) et c'est un confident de haute qualité pour notre Myuki. Aura-t-il le courage d'avouer sa flamme à Sakura, malgré son obsession féminine? :P

Sakura Maho

Sakura est la meilleure amie de Myuki, même si en réalité, leur amitié n'est plus très stable pour personnalité déterminée et dotée d'un caractère bien trempé, cette fille posera de gros obstacle à Myuki, qui fera tout pour l'empêcher d'acquérir l'amour de Bakura. Elle est maladroite, ce qui parfois chamboulera ses plan (plus ou moins stables ^^°). Sakura sera-t-elle apte à doubler Myuki pour obtenir le coeur de Bakura? ;D

Vous saurez tout cela dans le premier chapitre !  
Dites-moi, d'après leur description, comment les voyez vous? (cheveux, traits du visage, style? (version manga svp XD)

A Bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 1

Un amour presque impossible

AN: Voilà mon tout premier chapitre, le début de mes débuts! Je me lance! Si vous avez des avis, faites-moi partager ;)!

Chapitre 1: Une rentrée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

C'était une journée ensoleillée du début du mois de septembre. Par les strilles de la fenêtre d'une chambre, les rayons du soleil matinal pénétrèrent à l'interieur,qui provoqua les gémissement d'une voix féminine, jeune et à moitié endormie:  
-Mmmh... maman,éteint la lumièreuuh! fit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébourrifés.  
Deux minutes plus tard, elle replongea dans son sommeil profond, quand tout à coup: DRIIIIINNNGGG!  
- HEIN? QUOi? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A? "0O0"... mais... ooooohhhh ... NON! J'veux pas me lever! Quoique ... OooooH Siii! :D  
Myuki, agée de 15 ans, entâme une rentrée scolaire, après une ibernation de deux mois. Plus tard, sa maman, Hinata, ouvrit la porte pour la réveiller, l'appella doucement, mais elle étais déjà partie... mais où? Son lit et sa chambre était rangée ( ce qui est inhabituel chez elle ), sa mère trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine qui disait: " Ma chère maman, je suis parti plus tôt que prévu, j'ai donner rendez-vous à Sakura au parc pour faire du chemin avec elle. Je t'embrasse fort, à ce soir. Myuki".  
- Bon, voilà qui est étrange venant de Myu ^^°( surnom de Myuki )... bref, je vais à mon tour au travail, dit-elle en partant vers l'entrée direction son travail.  
De son côté, la jeune fille avait déjà retrouvé son amie. Elles étaient aux grilles de leur établissement, papotant de tout et de rien. Myuki était finalement heureuse de retrouver ses amies, elle se retourna instinctivement pour observer les personnes qui l'entourait, quand son regard se glaça face à un garçon... ce garçon qu'elle admire tant, son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie... Elle était dans les nuages, perdus dans ses pensées. Elle rêvait de lui tous ces derniers temps... et voilà qu'il reapparait, tel un miracle...  
- Hé, saaallluuttt Myu!  
- Hiiiii! Sursauta-t-elle.  
- Oups, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer dans tes rêves...  
- Ha non non non! Ne dis pas ce qu'il n'est pas! répondit précipitamment Myuki, rouge de honte. Arrête tes bêtises, Hiro! Ne cries pas ce que tu sais de moi sur tous les toits!  
- Mais non voyons! assura-t-il.  
-Savoir quoi à propos de qui? Questionna Sakura, qui avait tout suivi.  
- Rien rien! Repondirent les deux concernés à l'unisson.  
Les trois amis avancèent vers l'entrée du lycée, ou la répartition des élèves dans les classes étaient affichée.  
Pourvu que je tombe avec Bakura! Je pourrai enfin lui avouer, et se rapprocher de lui! Ce serait ma chance idéale! Aller le verdict à sonné!  
Ces questions trottent dans la tête de Myuki, dont seul le destin et le hasard connait la réponse.  
Envie de la connaître ? Que croyez-vous? La suite au prochain chapitre :P ;) Avez-vous aimez? Je continue ou pas? :)

Si vous voulez voir les héros en illustrations, visiter ma page facebook, qui est le titre de mon œuvre^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Le rideau tombe, le verdict annoncé**

Myuki se trouvait la, immobile devant les fiches de la repartition des élèves, à la recherche de son nom. Elle suivi du regard la liste interminable, ne trouvant toujours pas son nom. La jeune fille sentit son coeur battre la chamade, quand elle vit enfin son nom. Elle fit interpellée soudainement par sa meilleure amie, Sakura.

-" Myu! Enfin je te retrouve! Que fais-tu!?

- Euh, et bien... je cherchais mon nom dans ces saletés de liste! Bref, je suis en seconde 2. Et toi?

- Youpi! Je suis dans ta classe! On es avec Hiro, et ton ami... je ne sais plus son nom!

- Bakura!? Répondit instinctivement Myuki.

- Oui, c 'est ca! Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres!"

Myuki se trouva perdu dans ces pensées, troublée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la classe de celui que porte son coeur. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur groupe d'amis, popotant de tout et de rien.

La sonnerie annonçant de se regrouper par classe retentit soudain dans la cours bondée. Les nouveaux lycéens prirent place devant leur numéro de classe respectif, affiché au sol dans la cour sous forme de cases numérotées. Nos deux meilleures amies se dirigèrent vers leur numéro de salle, 202. Cette salle est réputée pour les cours de lettre.

Myuki reste près de Sakura, tout en regardant furtivement autour d'elle en espérant de croiser le regard de celui qu'elle aime. Malheureusement, il semblait ne pas être présent. Elle fit interrompit dans ses pensées par la voix de son nouveau professeur principal.

"- Bonjour chers élèves, je suis Madame Nairu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à notre salle de cours dans laquelle nous serons plus libre de communiquer. Allons-y."

La jeune professeur tourna le dos à son rang puis se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, suivie de ses élèves. Arrivée devant la porte, elle sortit son trousseau ou une dizaine de clés se chevauchaient. La jeune femme chercha quelques instants le numéro de clé qui correspondait à la salle. Les élèves s'impatientait et un brouhaha pris place dans le couloir. Madame Nairu trouva enfin la bonne clé et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Les étudiants rentraient dans la salle avec un pas las. Ils choisirent tous une place à côté de leurs amis. Myuki s'intalla à un rang à quatres personnes, cotoyée par Hiro à sa gauche et Sakura à sa droite. La jeune fille regarda ses nouveaux compagnons de classe, mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'elle rêvait tant de voir. Une place attendait une personne dans la classe, à côté de Sakura.

La jeune femme commença de brève présentations, décrit en une ou deux phrases l'histoire du lycée, puis se leva pour débuter l'appel de sa classe. Au moment où elle sortit son cahier d'appel, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dés que Madame Nairu autorisa à l'individus d'entrer, un jeune garçon éssoufflé entra dans la salle, en s'excusant de son retard.

"- Ce n'est rien, l'importance est que tu sois présent. Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles?" Demanda le professeur Nairu.

- Je suis Bakura, excusez-moi encore, madame Nairu!"

Myuki fut interrompu dans sa discussion avec Sakura, rivant son regard sur Bakura. Ce dernier la regarda et lui esquissa un sourire. Myuki se sentit rougir, quand le jeune garçon prit place à une chaise d'elle à côté de Sakura. Cette journée s'annonce être pleine de surprise et de bonnes choses!


End file.
